


it's like, 101

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gap Filler, Missing Scene, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: scene filler for the few minutes before felix met krystal





	it's like, 101

**Author's Note:**

> I have not a bloody clue what this is, but the tail-end of krystal's conversation with her coworker before felix meets her has always intrigued me and I figure this is as good a potential topic as anything
> 
> ~~it's damn likely to be better than anything the writers could come up with~~
> 
> anyway, enjoy! and let me know what you think!

“Hey, Krystal!” Brittany called to her from the front counter, and then started waving her over.

Krystal bit her lip and looked around the salon. There were no clients waiting, so she tottered over, “Hey, sweetie,” Brittany kissed her cheek, “How'd your date last night go?” 

“It was okay…” Krystal tilted her head self-consciously. 

“Just okay?” Brittany raised her eyebrows in concern, “I thought you two would hit it right off. What went wrong?” 

“Well, I was feeling it, like _so_ much. I totally wanted to ditch dinner and just, get back to my place.” 

“So..?” 

“We did,” Krystal fidgeted, taking a pen from the counter and twirling it in her fingers, “Just… I think I did something wrong.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” Brittany placed her hand on Krystal’s arm, making her blush. 

“Yeah, I don't know,” Krystal flicked her hair back, “It's just, I _know_ we were into each other, she just didn't seem to be feeling it. She didn't even stay the night.” 

“Anything in particular happen?” Brittany pressed. 

“She, um,” Krystal’s cheeks were very pink now, _“Went down on me,”_ dropping her voice to a whisper, Krystal shifted closer, leaning over the counter, “And that was, like, _amazing_ , okay? So then we get to me going d- I mean,” she began to whisper again, _“...me going down on her,_ but she really didn't seem to enjoy it. Like, at all. I mean, I did my best. I didn't think it was _that_ terrible.” 

Krystal looked positively crestfallen. 

“What did you do?” Brittany asked. 

“Come on, you know what.” Krystal swatted her hand lightly, grinning bashfully. 

“I mean, technique-wise. Did you tease more than she liked, were you too rough, too slow…?” 

“No, it was like totally textbook eating-her-out. If it had been graded, I totally would have passed.” Krystal said, utterly confident in her cunnilingus prowess. 

“Did you use your fingers?” 

Krystal blinked, “Well, _yeah_ ,” she admitted, “I mean, I asked her and she was totally down for it, so-” 

“Oh, honey,” Brittany glanced down, “You didn't trim your nails back, did you?” 

“Oh, frick!” Krystal’s mouth fell open, “Was that something I was supposed to do?” 

“Well, yeah!” Brittany burst out, “Unless you want your date to feel like she's being fingerfucked by Freddie Kruger!” 

Krystal dissolved into scandalised giggles, asking, “So, what, do I, like, keep them trimmed? How far back?” 

“They shouldn't extend past the tips of your fingers.” 

“Aw,” Krystal examined her hands, clearly disappointed that her nailcare regime would suffer as a result of her sex life. 

“But, really, Krys, you're a total catch. Call her back and ask her out again, maybe apologise if you feel like you can bring it up,” Brittany grinned at the mental image of Krystal offering a lavishly descriptive apology, “I’m sure she'll forgive you.” 

“So that's my problem, that's what I'm not doing.” Krystal giggled, turning when Brittany straightened up and her gaze switched over to somebody approaching the counter. 

“Hey there,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to let me know what you think. I love feedback :)


End file.
